


make a life

by QuaintImperfections



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Goodbyes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 17:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10859088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuaintImperfections/pseuds/QuaintImperfections
Summary: “Bet you lost her on purpose, so I’d have something to remember you by,” he says, and Lando laughs.“I’m not dying, Han.”“No, you’re not,” Han murmurs. “But I’ll be thinking of you.”





	make a life

“Came to say goodbye?”

A little smile pulls at Lando’s lips as he hums in the affirmative, still looking at the Falcon. He puts his hands in his pockets; he resists the urge to shake him off when he feels Han sling an arm around his shoulders. They look upon the ship, sharing a silent moment. Lando’s gut seizes when Han leans into him and whispers, “You can take her for a spin one last time.”

“Generous,” Lando teases. He barely resists the urge to bump his hip into Han’s. No need to make this harder than it’s going to be. “Nah, I’m good,” he says when Han puts a hand on his lower back and tries to steer him in. He grasps Han’s upper arm and Han frowns at him, confused.

“What’s wrong?” Han asks, and Lando shakes his head. “You’re not upset, are you?” he asks, nodding towards the Falcon, and Lando has to laugh.

“What do you mean I’m not upset? You’re taking the best thing I have out of my hands! It’s gonna take me a while until I get used to it.”

For a second Han looks like he’s about to apologize, but then he thinks better of it, and Lando is grateful for it. “You’re always gonna have a place on the Falcon. Chewie and I leave tomorrow, you’re welcome to join us.”

“I think I’m gonna sit this one out,” Lando says, bracing himself, but Han just shrugs the statement off.

“Next time, then,” he says easily. “I’ll let you know—”

“No, Han,” Lando says, trying to keep his voice firm. “No next time.”

Han frowns again. “What do you mean?”

“I think I wanna stay here,” Lando says, looking behind Han’s shoulder to the lights of the city.

“Here?” Han asks, incredulous, and Lando nods.

“I could start a business here,” he says, smiling a little. “Settle down. Make a life.”

“Settle down,” Han murmurs, runs a hand through his hair, the other on his hip. He turns away from Lando and walks towards the railing, leans over it. Lando follows and stands beside him, chances a look at him. “You’ve thought about this.”

“Yeah.”

“For a long time.”

“Yeah,” Lando says. “I wanted something better for myself.” Han huffs. “I didn’t mean—”

“No, I get it,” Han says, sounding a little resentful. He takes a deep breath, sounds calmer when he speaks again. “I really do.” He turns to Lando again. “Why didn’t you tell me earlier?”

“I wasn’t planning to do it tonight,” Lando says. “It’s just... You winning her... It’s a sign, don’t you think? It’s time for my smuggling days to come to an end.”

“It’s a sign, alright,” Han grumbles. Lando bites his lips against a smile.

“Bet you wish you hadn’t cheated now,” he says, and immediately Han is on him, pointing an accusatory finger at his face.

“I didn’t cheat!” he insists, and Lando suspects his smile turns a bit too fond as Han deflates soon, clenching his jaw the longer he studies him. He shakes it off and he smiles, a little bitter. “Bet you lost her on purpose, so I’d have something to remember you by,” he says, and Lando laughs.

“I’m not dying, Han.”

“No, you’re not,” Han murmurs. “But I’ll be thinking of you.”

Lando swallows and reaches for his hand, unable to resist. Han leans in quick and their lips crash together, awkward but sweet, painful but hopeful.

“You should have told me sooner,” Han whispers in-between kisses, hands tugging at Lando’s clothes. This thing between them is so fragile; it hasn’t even started properly, and yet it has to come to an end.

“So you’d have time to change my mind?” Lando chuckles, and Han sighs, holds him close. He rubs his cheek to Lando’s, the gesture tenderer than they’ve ever let themselves be around each other.

“Would I have?”

Lando hesitates before he answers. “No,” he says, and Han’s hands clutch at his back for a second.

He pulls away slightly and his hand moves up to Lando’s neck, foreheads pressed together.

“You take care of her,” Lando whispers.

“You take care of _you_ ,” Han says, voice firm. He leans back, and Lando aches with the sincerity in his gaze. “Make a life. You deserve it.”

 _Don’t go._ “Come visit anytime.”

Han’s eyes crinkle with his smile. “You let me know if you get too bored and need some time away.” _Fly away with me._

Lando kisses him again.

“Give Chewie my best,” he says, and Han hums.

“He’s gonna miss you.”

“Gonna miss him, too,” Lando murmurs, and the look they share is too much.

Lando steps away. “I’d better...”

“Yeah,” Han says, looking away. “Yeah, me too,”

Lando gives him a nod and walks away. He’s nearly at the door when Han speaks up again.

“You know, I noticed you forgot to get that one bottle of brandy you’d stashed away on the ship. The one for a special occasion?”

Lando turns around, unable to suppress a grin. “And you weren’t gonna tell me?”

Han shrugs easily. “Thought you’d be coming with me, anyway.” He nods towards the ship in invitation.

“Yeah,” Lando says. This may very well be the last time he boards the Falcon for as long as he’s alive. The last evening he ever spends with Han.

“Yeah. Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first time i'm writing both han and lando. i've only seen them in the movies, haven't gotten to the comics and stuff yet, sorry if they're waaay ooc!


End file.
